Broken
by herblueeyes
Summary: **Those blood red eyes gave her a feral beauty, eyes that were now focused on his face. He didn't feel any fear. This was Kahlan** A missing scene from the ep 'Broken' in S2. My take on how Kahlan returned from the Con-Dar. R&R pls.


**Hello again :) Here is my newest fic. A missing scene from the Ep Broken (S2 ep3). My take on what happens between Richard and Kahlan whilst she is in the Con-Dar. The first part is in the actual ep, where the bits inbetween are my interpretation. I hope you enjoy it. Would love to hear/read your thoughts.**

**herblueeyes**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not yet guys. I still don't own the.  
**

* * *

**-Broken-**

He spun, knowing how badly the knowledge of her sister's death would crush her. Wanting only to wrap her in his arms and offer comfort. He recognised the change in her body instantly and felt his own body go cold.

"Kahlan?" her hands were gripping his forearms and he felt the way her grasp tightened as her body began to jerk and tremble.

"What's happening to her?" Flynn's voice was a distant distraction as the air seemed to thicken around him. Kahlan's teeth were clenched, her blue eyes a cold rage as Zedd confirmed what he already knew. "It's the Con-Dar."

Her eyes were still blue but her body thrashed stronger as he shook her and tried again to call her from the Blood Rage. "Kahlan!" Her Confessor power was still rising in her – fighting to free itself, and he heard Zedd warn the other two. "Stay back." But it was too late – he could feel it. It didn't matter if they stayed back or not, her fury only craved one person. Cara.

He turned to the Mord Sith. "Cara, you have to leave now!"

"I only did what I was ordered to." She replied – and the Seeker felt the change in his Confessor's body. Those words pushed Kahlan's limit and she lunged for the Mord Sith. Growling her frustration, the Seeker caught her around the waist and prevented her outstretched hand from taking Cara's neck. All control was lost then as the Con-Dar took complete control of her body. He tightened his old on her as she dropped her arm and turned her face up towards the stars, howling her frustration. The Seeker knew it was that moment that her eyes went from sky blue to blood red, taking away the traces of his Confessor and replacing them with the boiling rage that consumed her. His heart ached as he gripped her tighter, the unnatural strength of the Blood Rage fighting his efforts to restrain her as she stretched out her hand for the Mord Sith once more. Cara had leave. Now. He couldn't hold her for long.

The Seeker twisted the Confessor in his hold and fell with her to the ground. Pinning her beneath his body as she struggled to reach her prey, the Seeker leant all his strength into keeping her wrists firmly on the ground. She almost succeeded in pulling one hand free, her need to quench the frenzy within her winning against his strength. He felt a flash of concern for the Mord Sith and turned to face her. "I can't hold her much longer. Run!" his voice was strained as he shouted, louder than her own growls and snarls of pure rage. The Confessor continued to thrash beneath him as Cara's arguing voice cut through the air. "But I swore to serve you!"

"That isn't possible anymore!" he forced her hand back down as her head thrashed against the ground, he could only hope she wouldn't hurt herself fighting against him. He turned one last time and met the eyes of the Mord Sith. "Get out of here now!" he didn't wait to see if she listened to him, just turned back to his love as she growled her frustration and rage. Teeth bared in a snarl, the Mother Confessor arched her back beneath the Seeker, her scream piercing the night air as her victim escaped into the night. It would be years before he stopped hearing that scream and even then he was sure it would haunt his dreams.

Zedd's voice cut through her cries. "Richard you have to let her go. The Con-Dar is too strong." He felt his grandfather step towards them and he shouted a warning. "No, Zedd! Get out of here too. It isn't safe. I'll be fine." He ignored everything around him once more, focusing his strength entirely on his love as she hissed her anger.

Her next snarl of fury pierced his heart. "Release me." and without hesitation he pressed his lips to her neck, wishing with all his heart he could do so. "No Kahlan, you need to come back." His calm words did nothing to quell her anger, instead, the Confessor arched beneath him once more, her hand now stretching towards him. Those blood red eyes gave her a feral beauty, eyes that were now focused on his face. He didn't feel any fear. This was Kahlan, his Kahlan. He had brought her back to him from the Con-Dar before, he could do it again. Arching beneath him once more the Confessor screamed, her hands clawed in their need to release that power.

"Kahlan, its Richard!" her head thrashed from side to side as she bucked up into him, trying to throw his weight off her. "Kahlan, I know it's hard, but remember Denee, remember her love for you." Her sister's name had the Confessor's struggle intensify that threw him backwards dangerously close to the fire. She was up in an instant, eyes fixed in the direction Cara had taken. "Kahlan, no!" he was a heartbeat behind her, getting to his knees, his fingers grasped around her waist tight enough to bruise.

The Mother Confessor spun, bringing her free hand up and around his neck before he could blink. The Seeker froze as those blood red eyes took him in. He knew she recognised him, he could see it. Her voice was a cold whisper and she leant towards him. "Denee is dead." His fingers released her wrist and came up to brush the cold fingers that gripped his neck.

"I know she's dead Kahlan and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." His voice was soft, soothing, hoping to draw her from the rage. "This isn't you Kahlan." Gently, he pried her fingers away from his neck as her body stiffened. Wrapping arms around her, the Seeker drew his Confessor into his chest, pressing her face to his as her hands dropped to her sides. He had never been afraid of her, he wasn't afraid now, what he was afraid of was how little he could do to make this better for her.

His face was wet, and he realised she was crying. Looking up, expecting to see her clear blue eyes, he murmured. "Kahlan, I'm here." And saw that her eyes were still red and that the tears that spilled from her eyes were tears of blood. He pressed fingers to his cheek and held them before his eyes, her blood staining his hands. Hot and wet, they rolled down her emotionless face. The Blood Rage still had her. He didn't panic, Zedd had told him once that tears of blood were the result of emotional turmoil, the Confessor and woman in her waring against one another. Leaning towards her, the Seeker brushed a hand over her cheek, fingers coming away sticky. He pressed his lips to her ear, careful to hold her against him as he whispered to his Confessor. "I love you Kahlan." The slight tilt of her head in his direction gave him hope. "With all my heart I love you."

A sudden, shuddering groan tore through her slim frame, clearing her eyes of the Blood Rage, those blue orbs blinking away the blood and crying clear tears. With a sigh of relief the Seeker crushed her to his chest as those tears became heart wrenching sobs. They collapsed together to the ground, Kahlan falling into him as the aftermath of the Con-Dar took its toll on her body. Pulling back her hair, Richard pressed his lips to her forehead. "Kahlan, it's alright."

"Richard." Her voice was strained, exhausted, and she clung to him. Her mouth opened in a silent wail as he tangled a hand in her curls and pressed her face into his chest. "I'm here Kahlan." Pressing lips to her hair, the Seeker rocked her before the fire as the night carried on, the remnants of her blood tears washing away. "I'm right here." Tears filled his own eyes as her sobs intensified and he tightened his hold on her. The stars continued across the sky, an owl in the distance hooted a disturbance as the Mother Confessor and her Seeker waited while the world passed them by.

When her tears subsided, Richard pulled away slightly, his hand reaching for their water flask. Offering it to Kahlan, she held it to her lips and swallowed thirstily while he pulled a clean kerchief from her pack. Taking the flask off his love, he caught her eyes and offered a weak smile – but was not offered one in return. He dampened the cloth and began to wipe away her tear stains. He followed each dab with a feather soft kiss, pressing his lips to her chin, cheeks and eyes.

"Richard." Her voice was stronger now, and she pulled away from his hold. The Seeker wiped his own face before dropping the stained red cloth into the fire and turning back to take her hands, catching her exhausted eyes. "I wish I could make this better for you - "

"You can't" her own voice, sharp now, cut him short. The broken woman he had just held was replaced by experienced Confessor. He wouldn't admit his own hurt at her dismissal as she turned to face the fire, her body tense once more as she gathered herself. He wouldn't push her, when she was ready she would open to him. However, his concern at her silence and the way she pulled away from him broke his resolve as he settled next to her beside the fire. His voice was warm as he spoke. "Are you alright?" but her eyes remained fixed on the fire before her, a slight breeze blowing her hair.

Her voice was emotionless when she spoke, devoid of anger or understanding, and she didn't even look towards him as her words chilled his heart. "You shouldn't have stopped me."

* * *

**Your thoughts? You can leave a review, would love to hear what you think. Thanks again for reading :)  
**

**herblueeyes  
**


End file.
